peterfhamiltonfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth Universe Timeline
Sources Material on this page is taken verbatim from: * The timeline published in The Abyss Beyond Dreams * The timeline on Peter Hamilton's web site (Archived) (here) * The timeline published in The Dreaming Void Timeline 1,000,000 BC (approx) Raiel armada invades the Void. Never returns. 1200 Prime species home start system and renegade Prime colony star (the Dyson Pair) quarantined behind force field by the Anomine 1900 Starflyer crash-lands on Far Away, 400ly from Earth 2037 The first attempt at Rejuvenation is tested on Jeff Baker 2050 The first manned mission to Mars. Ozzie Isaacs and Nigel Sheldon test the first wormhole, opening it by the shuttle on Mars 2057 Wormhole opened to Proxima Centauri. Start of interstellar colonisation. 2089 Oaktier opened for settlement 2090 Velaines opened for settlement 2097 Augusta is discovered 2100 Jaruva’s wormhole connection to the Commonwealth is terminated. Eight new worlds settled. Official formation of the Intersolar Commonwealth Council, the "Parliament of Worlds". Massive expansion of human settlements across H-congruous planets. Rise of the Big15 industrial worlds. 2102 '''Huxley's Haven founded '''2138 York5 is opened for settlement 2150 Prime star disappears from Earth's sky unnoticed. 2163 The High Angel is discovered orbiting Icalanise. 2170 The first sign of the Dyson Pair envelopment is seen from Earth 2178 The SI reduces the wormhole from its planet, Vinmar, to Augusta to micro-width connection 2222 Paula Myo is born on Huxley's Haven 2200 The Starflyer sends a message using a flare from Far Away’s sun 2243 Paula Myo passes Serious Crimes Directorate exam for Senior investigator; Bradley Johansson robs several Vegas casinos in "The Great Wormhole Heist". 2270 Prime star pair identified as Dyson Emission Spectrum twins. 2344 Abadan station disaster 2380 Dudley Bose observes the instantaneous envelopment of the Dyson Pair 2381 Starship Second Chance flies to the Dyson Pair, starting the Starflyer War 2383 End of the war. 2384 First colony fleet (Brandt Dynasty) leaves to found a human colony outside the Commonwealth. 2384 Firewall project concluded, no further outposts of Prime aliens detected. 2385 Barsoomians adovcate Advancer genetic concept, declare Far Away politically independent from the Commonwealth. 2413 Last (23rd) original Dynasty lifeboat departs on colony founding flight. 2403 Paul Myo wins final appeal in Senate Supreme Court to have Gene Yaohui (Oscar Monroe) serve a 1,100 year suspension sentence. 2518 End of post-Starflyer War economic recession as new47 worlds approach completion, resettlement taxes reduced. 2520 CST forms starship exploration division to scout new H-Congruous worlds. 2520 - 2532 Second47 populations emerge onto their new worlds. 2545 Use of large starships to establish the Commonwealth External Worlds in phase 3-5 space begins, extending approximately 500 ly out from Earth. 2547 The Cat establishes her Knights Guardian movement on Far Away. 2550 Commonwealth Navy Exploration Fleet founded to explore the galaxy beyond the External worlds (phase 5 space). 2552-3450 Contact made with 47 sentient (physcial stage) species across the galaxy. 2560 Commonwealth Navy ship Endeavour circumnavigates galaxy, captained by Wilson Kime. Discovery of the Void. 2603 Navy discovers 7th High Angel type ship. 2620 Raiel confirm their status as ancient galactic race who lost a war again the Void, builders of High Angel ships, which are trans-galactic arks. 2652 Paula Myo arrest the Cat, riots on Far Away. 2653 The Cat sentenced to 5,000 years in suspension. 2833 Completion of ANA first stage on Earth. Grand Family members begin memory download into ANA rather than to SI. 2856 ANA begins to contact other post-physical entities in the galaxy 2867 Sheldon Dynasty gigalife project partially successful, first human body biononic supplements for regeneration and general iatrics. 2872 Start of human Higher culture, biononic enrichment allowing a society of slow-paced long life, rejection of commercial economics and old political ideologies. 2880 Development of weapons biononics. 2913 Earth begins absorption of 'mature' humans into ANA, the inward migration begins. 2934 Knights Guardian adopt Higher biononic technology. 2955 Phase one worlds are now predominately Higher culture. 2958 Contact with Hancer home world (Tochee species) 8,640 light years away, on the other side of the Eagle Nebula (7,000 ly). 2967 First neoGuardian downloads memory into ANA. 2973-3060 Commonwealth Navy helps defend Hancer home world against the Ocisen Empire expansion wave. 2984 Formation of radical Highers who wish to convert the human race to Higher culture. 2991 Establishment of the Protectorate, an anti-Higher movement, on External worlds. 3000 Sheldon Dynasty colony fleet (thirty starships) leaves Commonwealth, believed to possess long-range trans-galactic flight capability. 3001 Ozzie Fernandez Isaacs produces uniform neural entanglement effect, known as the gaiafield 3040 Commonwealth Navy Exploration Fleet joins Centurion Station, the Void observation project supervised by Raiel, a joint enterprise between over 30 alien species. 3084 Non-incursion treaty agreed between Hancer home world and the Ocisen Empire. 3088 Military assistance agreement inaugurated between Hancer home world and Commonwealth Navy, enforcing non-incursion. 3120 ANA officially becomes Earth's government, planetary population fifty million activated bodies and falling. 3126 Brandt Dynasty trans-galactic colony fleet launched. 3150 External world Ellezin settled 420 ly from Earth, pro-cybernetic capitalist Advancer culture. 3255 'Kerry, a radical Higher Angel, arrives on Anagaska, Inigo's conception. Some time later Edeard is born in the Void. '(Time Uncertain) Edeard born in the Void. 3320 Inigo begins tour of duty in Centurion Station, his first dream. 3324 Inigo settles on Ellezelin founds Living Dream movement, begins construction of Makkathran2. 3326 The Raiel ask Nigel Sheldon to infiltrate the Void, desiring intelligence from Makkathran. Starts his mission into the Void. 3328 The Void expels Biendenido into intergalactic space. 3331 Sheldon Dynasty leaves the Commonwealth. 3336 Laura Brandt opens exploratory wormhole to Ursell. 3407 Ozzie departs Commonwealth for The Spike to build a "galactic dream" 3456 Living Dream movement has over 5 billion followers amid the External worlds, very strong across Ellezelin Free Market Zone. 3466 Ellezelin opens wormhole to Agra, (last planet to be joined to the Core of the Free Market Zone). 3478 Living Dream becomes majority party in Ellezelin parliament (72%), converts planet to theocracy, Makkathran2 becomes the planetary capital. 3503 Gene Yaohui comes out of suspension, re-lifed in new Advancer/Higher body, settles on Tourakom at the boundary of External space, 520 ly from Earth. 3520 Inigo "rests" from public life, Cleric Council assumes guidance of Living Dream. 3587 Fragments of Second Dream appear in the Gaianet 3589 Ethan elected as Cleric Conservator, announces Pilgrimage. 3590 '''The Void transcends. '''3593 Ry Evine's Liberty mission. Category:Commonwealth Universe